Recuerdos
by MCP28
Summary: Recordar es volver a vivir


Lo recuerdas?..

Como iba a olvidarlo...

Vamos Holly!- me dice Steve mientras me sujeta por los hombros.

Ya eh dicho que no! por favor no insistas!- contesto safandome de su agarre.

Steve era mi mejor amigo desde hace años. Nos conocimos cuando el era solo un novato y yo cursaba mi residencia como patóloga forense.

fue una amistad bastante extraña en un principio, visitaba mucho la morgue, llevando todo tipo de evidencia, hasta que se atrevió a pedirme una cita, fue bastante incomodo decirle que teníamos los mismos gustos.

Holly por favor, es mi cumpleaños y mi mejor amiga tiene que estar ahí- dice usando la tarjeta de "mejores amigos"

Ademas mi madre pregunta porque ya no nos visitas como antes- continua con una de sus típicas sonrisas

Eliane? Por favor Steve- digo mientras me aparto a mi escritorio.

Ya no éramos unos niños, ahora el era un detective de bandas y pandillas y yo una de las adscritas de la oficina forense. Y usar a su madre como obligación por compromiso ya no funcionaria.

Por favor Holls, no me puedes hacer esto- dice mientras se pone delante de mi escritorio poniendo carita de perro triste.

Cambiar de táctica no funcionara- le digo mientras me cruzo de brazos y me inclino en mi silla.

Bien Holly Stewart, olvídalo... Pasare mi cumpleaños solo- dice mientras se endereza y cruza los brazos.

Steve...- digo con un suspiro viéndolo.

Que Holly, si mi mejor amiga no quiere estar en mi fiesta, crees que me importa quien este?- dice enojado mientras me mira.

Solo dime porque no quieres venir, si es una buena escusa lo aceptare- dice desafiante.

Tu sabes porque- digo entre cerrando los ojos hacia el- no pienso soportar mas desplantes.

Pero Holly! Te prometo que no te molestara! La casa es suficientemente grande para que no se topen en toda la noche- dice rodeando el escritorio y girando la silla para inclinar se delante de mi.

Por favor Holls!- dice poniendo lo que me queda decir como la carita de perro mas triste que le eh conocido.

Lo miro por un momento. Se que me arrepentiré de esto. Simplemente lo se.

Bien...-Si!- pero al primer desplante me iré- digo totalmente resignada.

Perfecto! No te arrepentirás Holls!- Dice levantándose con una enorme sonrisa- te espero mañana Holls- dice besandome en la mejilla.

Bien lo que sea- digo mientras niego con la cabeza cuando lo veo partir. Y justo cuando esta apunto de cruzar la puerta se voltea a verme.

Por cierto, usa un bonito vestido- dice con una sonrisa.

Steve!- grito mientras me levanto pero el ya había salido.

Si, me arrepentiré de esto.

El dia siguiente paso demasiado rapido, le mande un mensaje de feliz cumpleaños a Steve y me dirigi a la morgue donde estube hasta las 18:00 para dirigirme a casa a arreglarme para la fiesta.

Y ahora aquí estoy, delante de la mansión Peck.

Tomo un inhalación profunda antes de tocar el timbre.. Aun estoy a tiempo para irme, Steve se enojara pero se que me perdonara con el tiempo, es mejor que me valla.

Y con eso en la cabeza doy media vuelta para irme.

Holly? Cariño a donde vas?- diablos!

Sra Peck- digo volteando a verla.

Cariño, te ves preciosa- dice mientras me ve de arriba abajo.

Muchas gracias sra. Peck- digo mientras me acerco a ella.

Elaine querida- dice mientras levanta la mano para que la tome.

Vamos Steve a estado esperando por ti- dice mientras nos dirige a la sala de estar.

No te eh visto en un tiempo querida- dice sin mirarme mientras entramos al salón.

Mucho trabajo en la morgue?- escucho que pregunta.

Yo la verdad no ponía mucha atención. Mi mirada vaga por todo el salón.

Estas escuchándome?- eh?- digo sin poder evitarlo cuando nos detenemos de repente.

Yo... lo siento es solo que tengo unas cosas en la cabeza... Del trabajo- digo nerviosamente.

Querida.. Estamos en una fiesta, porque no olvidas el trabajo por un momento y lo disfrutas- dice con una sonrisa.

Si, si por supuesto- digo nerviosamente.

Bien, porque quiero presentarte a algunas personas son amigos que...-Holly llegaste!- grita Steve haciendo que ambas volteemos a verlo.

Hola chico del cumpleaños- digo con una sonrisa real por primera ves en todo el día.

El se acerca y yo corro directo a sus brazos.

Feliz cumpleaños- digo mientras saco una caja pequeña de mi bolso de mano.

Muchas gracias Holls!-dice con una gran sonrisa mientras lo toma para abrirlo.

Woow Holly!- dice con total asombro mientras toma el reloj platino negro- esta increíble!- dice mientras se lo pone.

Que bueno que te guste-digo sinceramente.

Gustar? Me encanto! Gracias- dice mientras me besa en la mejilla.

Bueno, es mejor que los deje- dice Elaine recordándonos que seguía aquí- tengo algunas personas esperando, querida espero verte pronto- dice mientras me da un ligero apretón en el brazo.

Por su puesto- digo simplemente como despedida.

Bien chico del cumpleaños, ahora que?- digo viendo toda la sala.

Buscas a alguien?- dice haciendo que voltee a verlo.

Que? Yo? No... Por supuesto que no- digo nerviosamente.

Mmmm bueno, que tal si vamos a la barra por algo de alcohol- dice tomándome de la mano- por cierto, te ves espectacular- dice con una sonrisa.

Pasamos un buen tiempo en la barra, alcohol ilimitado y una buena charla, la noche iba increíble.

Hey Steve!- dice alguien detrás de nosotros.

Hey Diaz-contesta Steve.

Feliz cumpleaños- dice mientras abrasa a Steve.

Gracias! Hey conoces a Holly cierto?- dice mientras nos presenta.

Oficial Diaz- digo como saludo- Dra. Stewart- dice con una sonrisa.

Steve los chicos se encuentran en aquella esquina y preguntan por ti- dice mientras se inclina sobre la barra por un par de copas.

Volteo a ver a Steve y le doy una mirada de pánico.

Bueno si claro- dice Steve.

Diaz era oficial de la 15, sabia lo que eso significaba, que los demás oficiales estarían ahí. Yo no estaba dispuesta a verla.

Yo... Tengo que ir al tocador- digo mientras salgo antes de que Steve me lo impida.

Salgo de salón por la primera puerta que veo, da a un pasillo corto que conecta a una habitación mas pequeña, veo tres puertas delante de mi y me decido por tomar la puerta de la derecha.

Me encuentro en una pequeña sala de estar, un par de sofá y un aparador con un gran espejo. Con una mesa en el fondo.

Tomo una respiración profunda para tranquilizarme.

No se porque actuó de esta manera, parezco una niña pequeña.

Trato de respirar profundamente para tranquilizarme.

Perdida nerd?- escucho decir detrás de mi haciendo que brinque por susto. Maldita sea!

Volteo hacia donde escucho la voz y la veo.

Llevaba una blusa azul cielo como sus ojos y un pantalón de cuero negro que abrasaba sus caderas. Su cabello estaba suelto y ondulado. Sus ojos increíblemente azules delineados con una fina linea negra y sus labios intensamente rojos.

Acaso estas sorda nerd?- pregunta con una sonrisa burlona.

Peck- digo mientras la miro

Ya veo que no- dice avanzando hacia mi. Puedo ver su mirada por todo mi cuerpo.

Yo llevaba un vestido negro que se ajusta donde debería con escote en barco, y unos tacones altos.

Es mejor que me valla- digo mientras volteo para tomar mi bolsa de la mesa donde la deje y cuando volteo ella esta justo delante de mi.

Necesitas algo Peck?- digo viéndola a los ojos.

Porque tan seria Stewart? Estamos en una fiesta- dice con una sonrisa- o acaso los nerds no saben divertirse?- continua.

Déjame pasar- digo viéndola.

Y si no quiero?- dice dando un paso hacia mi haciendo que yo retroceda y me golpe con la mesa detrás de mi.

Que pasa Stewart?- dice arrinconando me entre ella y la mesa.

Déjame ir Peck- digo lo mas imponente que puedo.

Oh que?- dice mientras entre cierra los ojos en mi.

Me quedo petrificada donde estoy, no podía hablar, no podía moverme. Solo me quede ahí mismo petrificada.

Wow! Tranquila nerd! Que no muerdo!- dice mientras ríe burlonamente y da un paso aun lado para dejarme pasar.

Tomo una respiración profunda y doy unos pasos temblorosos para salir de ahí.

No sabia que tenia tanto efecto en ti-la escucho decir haciendo que me detenga bruscamente a unos pasos de la puerta. Estaba decidida en salir de ahí, de ser lo suficientemente madura para no seguirle el juego pero estaba harta. Harta de que jugara así conmigo. Cansada de que me hiciera sentir como una niña pequeña que tenia que salir corriendo solo porque ella entraba.

Pasa algo nerd? Olvidaste como usar una puerta?-dice con risa burlona haciendo que pierda la poquita paciencia que me queda y volteo a verla.

Estoy harta Peck!- grito mas fuerte de lo que pensaba, pero sentía la ira correr por mis venas que no me importaba.

Eres egocéntrica, creída y estoy harta de tu actitud!- digo mientras avanzo hasta ella- no se que te hice, no se que es lo que quieres conmigo! Pero no voy a soportar mas desplantes de tu parte!- digo mientras me detengo justo delante de ella- así que te lo diré una sola ves! Déjame en paz Peck oh...- Oh que Stewart?- me corta mientras me mira intensamente haciendo que olvide por un segundo todo.

Trato de continuar pero me doy cuenta de lo cerca que estamos puedo ver unas pequeñas pecas que adornan su nariz, y sus ojos se ven de un azul intenso.

Vaya, es la segunda ves que te quedas sin palabras nerd- dice con sorna haciendo que salga de mi trance- estoy dudando seriamente que seas tan inteligente como...-callate Peck- digo interumpiendola.

Disculpa?- dice desorientada.

Eh dicho que te calles- digo duramente.

Todo mi cuerpo ardía, mis manos temblaba.

No se quien te crees que eres pero...- no la deje continuar. No se como paso, no se en que momento mis manos estaban en cada lado de su rostro y no se en que momento mis labios estaban en los suyos.

Pero ahí estaba yo, besando a Gail, sus labios eran tan suaves.

Mi cabeza giraba, mi pecho ardía.

Cuando nos separamos veo su mirada aturdida, sus manos se cerraban en mis muñecas, se veía tan perdida.

Yo... Yoo... Lo siento, no se que paso- digo dando un paso hacia atrás- Dios! Lo siento no se porque hice eso, no se que estaba pensando, lo siento si, lo sie...- trato de decir pero soy interrumpida por sus labios.

No pude reaccionar en un principio. El beso era arrebatado, me robo el aliento. Mi primera reacción fue separarme, pero al hacerlo siento una de sus manos rodear mi cintura aferrando me mas a su cuerpo, robando me un gemido intenso.

Sin poder detenerme mis manos se dirigen a su cuello para subir hasta su nuca y enredarse en su cabello.

El beso se vuelve mas intenso y siento su lengua en mi labio inferior pidiéndome entrada.

Yo sedo y abro ligeramente los labios para dejarla entrar y en el momento en que nuestras lenguas se encuentran ambas gemimos en el contacto.

Conforme el beso se vuelve mas intenso siento sus manos recorrer los costados de mi cuerpo para después tomar mi espalda y de ahí bajar hasta mi trasero atrayendome hacia ella, haciendo que no haya espacio entre nuestros cuerpos.

El beso se vuelve desesperado, hambriento. En algún momento avanzamos hacia la mesa detrás de Gail. Mis manos están hambrientas de su piel y bajan por su espalda hasta el final de su blusa para ir debajo de la misma.

Su piel es tan infinitamente suave que me roba un gemido en el contacto.

De repente Gail nos da la vuelta siendo yo la que esta ahora entre la mesa y su cuerpo. Siento sus manos por mis piernas y de repente estaba siendo elevada en el aire y colocada sobre la mesa haciéndome dar un pequeño grito rompiendo el beso.

Oh cállate- digo cuando siento su sonrisa mientras arrastra sus labios por mi cuello.

Empieza dando pequeños besos hasta que se encuentra con mi pulso dando una pequeña mordida robando me el aire.

Mis piernas rodean sus caderas haciendo que mi centro pegue en su abdomen.

Mis manos se entierran en su cabello mientras que sus labios continúan bajando por mi cuello y sus manos se aferran a mis piernas.

Saco sus labios de mi cuello y

La beso con tanta intensidad que hace que duela. Deslizo mis manos por su pecho mientras voy desabotonando su blusa, al llegar al ultimo botón mis manos se encuentran con su firme abdomen que se contraen ante el contacto haciéndola gemir en mi boca, mis manos suben hasta sus pechos donde los sostengo firmemente, siento el encaje bajo mi mano y empiezo a amasarlos. Esto era demasiado.

Holly estas aq... Woow!- grita alguien rompiendo nuestra burbuja.

Nos separamos de repente y volteamos hacia la vos.

Era Steve, por supuesto que tenia que ser el.

Diablos Steve!- grita Gail dandole la espalda para abrocharse la blusa.

Siento mi cara enrojecer mientras me bajo de la mesa y noto que mi vestido se había subido prácticamente hasta mi cadera.

Con toda la vergüenza del mundo arreglo mi vestido y me atrevo a darle una mirada a Steve para encontrarlo con una enorme sonrisa.

Al fin!- grita viéndonos.

Cállate Steve!- gritamos Gail y yo al mismo tiempo haciendo que volteemos a vernos.

No puedo creer que me besaras ese día- dice Gail levantando la cabeza para verme.

Yo tampoco- digo con una sonrisa

Creí que nunca lo harías- dice con un suspiro mientras vuelve a enterrar su rostro en el hueco en mi cuello.

Espera, que quieres decir?- le pregunto mientras detengo mis caricias sobre su espalda desnuda.

Gail?- Mmmm- solo responde.

Tu querías que te besara?- digo separándome un poco de ella para verla- ella solo da un suspiro de resignación mientras se levanta para apoyarse sobre sus codos.

Aveces pienso que no eres tan inteligente como presumes nerd- dice con una sonrisa. Yo solo la miro sin comprender.

Me as gustado desde siempre... Y eh tratado de llamar tu atención desde que te vi por primera ves- dice viéndome como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Quieres decir... desde aquella ves en el Penny?- le pregunto sorprendida y a la ves halagada.

Ella me mira un segundo antes de sonreír y darme un suave beso.

Eres tan ingenua Lunchbox- dice para después volver a su lugar.

Que? Que quieres decir?- pregunto de nuevo.

Solo duerme Holls- dice mientras pasa su mano sobre mi estomago y se recuesta sobre mi pecho.


End file.
